


Lab Partners

by apolloscynic



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloscynic/pseuds/apolloscynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz helps Simmons in the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Partners

Simmons leaned her elbow on the metal lab desk, her head pressed against her cheek. Very few things confused her, but this thing before her was a complete anomaly. What had started as a basic piece of metal excavated from a mission had completely confounded her. She didn’t notice, at first, because the changes were so completely minute. But then she’d woken up the next day to discover it was twice the size it had been when it was obtained.

It was living, of that she was sure, but none of the tests she’d performed on it had told her how or why. She knew that there had to be a solution, but whatever it was, it was deluding her. Simmons sighed in exasperation, burying her head in her hands. “You just need to think logically,” she said to herself. She thought of everything that she had already done; the only thing she’d been able to discover was that the metal was non-organic. “Non-organic… but living,” she muttered.

She sighed angrily. It made absolutely no sense to her. She was completely out of her comfort zone. Simmons heard the door open and looked up, smiling a bit when she saw it was Fitz. “Still playing with your metallic friend?” he asked, smirking at her. “Please. It was exciting at first, but now… I’m baffled. It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen,” she responded.

Fitz made his way to her side, hands in his pockets. “I could take a look if you’d like,” he offered. “Be my guest.” Fitz cleared his throat, putting on protective gear before cutting off a piece of the metal off and observing it. “These cells are living,” he told Simmons. “I’m aware of that, thanks,” she sighed in response. Fitz averted his gaze from the metal to his colleague.

"I’d heard that there were some scientists in Glasgow who’d experimented with making living cells out of metal. They used tungsten, I think, bonded with oxygen and phosphorus," he informed her. Simmons took another look at it. "They made living metal? An inorganic object with inorganic cells that are reproducing all on their own?" she questioned, looking back at Fitz with intrigue. He nodded his head. "Last I’d heard they’d only been able to create cells. Looks like it’s evolving," he responded. "It evolves?" she repeated in question form, her interest spiking. "But if it evolves, who knows what it’s being used for. Whoever it was who had their hands on this could be to make some sort of sentient robot being. It could be quite dangerous in the wrong hands, and it’s highly likely that it is," she enthused, rambling as she went on.

Simmons turned to Fitz. She took his face in her hands and leaned in, kissing him eagerly. “Thank you, Fitz. So much. I’ve got to tell Coulson,” she said, turning on her heels and all but running from the room.

Fitz stood in his spot, his fingers lingering on his lips. “Glad to help. Anytime,” he responded after she’d already left. He shook his head, snapping out of his stupor. His mouth curved up into a smile. Fitz removed the protective gear and shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants, leaving the lab in search of Simmons. Maybe, if he was lucky, she would still be grateful when he found her.


End file.
